Yoda's Vision
by Geri K
Summary: Yoda finds a baby and is the only one who believes him worthy to be a Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Yoda's Vision

Author: Geri k

Timeframe: A/U Jedi apprentice

Characters Yoda, Qui-Gon, Obi-wan

Genre PG

Note: Someone else owns these characters, so I'm just playing with them.

Summary: Yoda finds a baby and is the only one who believes him worthy to be a Jedi.

Hasty wasn't a word that described Master Yoda, his life was orderly and controlled. He was reliable, and always did what was expected of him or had been promised by him. He'd never been late for a meeting, or even a knighting.

Yet today his life was going to change in ways he'd never imagined, not only would he miss the coming knighting ceremony he wasn't going to be on Coruscant either.

This day began as any other, the presence of the living force emanated from every corner of his quarters as he rose from his bed and set the kettle to boil for his first cup of Yarba tea, a tart concoction with an aroma that wafted up his nostrils clearing them for the day ahead.

Opening the shutters to allow the rays of the coruscanti sun to illuminate his abode he settled on his meditation cushion sipping the last of the tea. Closing his eyes he let his mind relax and settled in to his usual morning meditation; enveloping his mind and body into the energy penetrating his senses and binding him to everything in the galaxy.

In his minds eye the shimmering specks of life spread out and filled the flow; strengthening the Force and bolstering the light. Every now and again a bright flare engrossed his vision and a twinkling in the heavenly body told him that a new aura had been added to the flow. Life was a beautiful sensation and it pleased him.

There! Another flash caught his interest, this new glowing orb made his ears flick to attention, this was no ordinary speck of life force, and rising deep within him a stirring of emotion grew in every fibre of his being.

It was always a privilege to witness such phenomena and he was reluctant to rise out of his meditation, but the Force was insistent that he move his old bones and go in search of this new life.

A task had been placed before him on this auspicious day.

Yoda felt a touch of regret fill him knowing that Qui-Gon Jinn was expecting him to oversee the knighting ceremony of his first apprentice Natasha; she was to be honoured today. It was Yoda who'd been instrumental in convincing Qui-Gon to take Natasha thirteen years ago, and he'd fully intended to be present when she was knighted.

"Master Yoda, you're a bit early for the ceremony, aren't you?" Qui-Gon questioned the old master as he entered Qui-Gon's quarters.

"A mission of great importance to oversee I have, required elsewhere I am. Regrettable it is that miss the knighting ceremony I will."

"Elsewhere, Master?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Lead the ceremony, Master Yaddle will. Please convey my congratulations to your former padawan, speak with her when return I will."

Qui-Gon was certainly surprised. This was unlike Yoda, but he knew not to argue and bowed instead. "I will convey your well wishes to her then. May the Force be with you."

ooo

Far away on a small farming planet, the temple had already sent a team of Jedi knights to examine several children who were being considered for training at the temple. On this occasion Crèche master Chas-Anna and her former padawan, now knight, Val-Dee were on the planet finalising the agreement.

Master Chas-Anna, a matronly Crèche master, had spent most of her service looking after younglings and preparing them for the hard years ahead and had a great deal of experience in knowing whether a youngling was suitable or not.

She was pleased with the find of three younglings and was preparing the ship to transport them back to the temple.

Knight Val-Dee, was loading supplies for the journey, when Master Yoda's ship landed next to theirs.

"Master Yoda?" Val-Dee bowed as the small master stepped down his ramp coming up to him. "This is unexpected, is something wrong Master?"

"Wondered I did about your young charges, see them I will!" Yoda exclaimed.

"Certainly Master Yoda, there are two girls and one boy; they're in the forward compartment with Master Chas-Anna."

Yoda left Val-Dee to continue to load the craft, and ambled along to the compartment. He felt the force tingle around him and it was urging him to absorb the sensation and send out calming waves. The force was anxious to show him something that was a special gift to him.

Opening the door he noticed the three young children sitting in cots playing with blocks. Master Chas-Anna looked up, amazed to see the old Jedi.

"Master Yoda, we weren't expecting you, this is a surprise, I didn't know you were coming, is everything alright?"

Yoda nodded back. "Revelation it is for me to be here, know I was coming before today I did not."

Chas-Anna looked at him a bit confused; in all her visits to secure younglings, never before had Master Yoda taken time away from the temple to inspect them. So she waited for him to explain.

Yoda studied the three children who were around two years old. The feeling of expectation didn't come from them, but there was another aura in close proximity. "Behind that door what is there?"

"Why it's the fresher Master,"

"Fresher! Leave a youngling in there you should not!" he indicated with his cane.

The crèche master's face lit up with confusion, "There's no youngling in there Master Yoda. We have three little one's Lilly, Narella, and Jason; here they are." she said pointing to the cots.

"My senses do not fail me as they appear to be failing you. A Force sensitive youngling is behind that door."

Chas-Anna quickly opened the door and on the floor wrapped in a blanket was a new born baby.

"My," she gasped and bent down picking up the small bundle, "You're right, a baby….who would have left a baby in here?"

She brought the tiny bundle out and laid it on the bed removing the shaggy blanket.

"It's a boy, but we have no knowledge of a new born to be picked up and I'm not sensing a very strong presence in the force, Master Yoda."

"A bright light he is, feel it clearly I can."

Chas-Anna wrapped the shivering baby back up in the blanket. "I'll take him to the administrator of this settlement, he must belong to someone."

"Belong with us he does, has no family here does this one; a Jedi he will be."

"But Master Yoda, we can't take him without letting the authorities know, we already have the ones that we were sent to retrieve?"

Yoda sighed and sat down on the floor. "Give the youngling to me and send Knight Val-Dee to check on this little ones status."

An hour later, the administrator followed Val-Dee up the ramp. "Master Yoda, this is Taplan Gerard the administrator of this township and he assures us that there are no newborn babies in the entire village and no-one has had a baby in the last year."

"Master Jedi," Mr Gerard bowed. "Our records are up to date and we have no idea how this baby came to be on your ship. We don't wish to sound callous, but we don't have the facilities to look after this child. He doesn't belong here on Stewjon."

Yoda nodded his head. "Right you are, belong here he does not; of this I know to be true too. Give us permission do you to take this youngling as one of our own?"

"Yes, yes, I have filled out the paperwork, not that I know anything about him. I am relinquishing any rights of this child to you. Your knight Val-Dee insisted that you will sign as his legal guardian."

Yoda signed the papers and watched as Gerard left the ship. "Take care of this young one I will." Yoda said waiting for Chas-Anna to wrap him in a warmer blanket.

"Master Yoda with all due respect; are you certain that we should take this little one with us?" she queried.

"More certain about this than anything I have ever done. A bright light for the future this one does possess.

Wondering why the Crèche Master could not feel the baby in the force he asked her. "What feel you, from this child?"

She closed her eyes opening herself to the eddy of the force. "I- I seem to be feeling something rather elusive… a force presence….Muted… just out of reach…although his presence is light. Yes, delving deeply I do sense him." she admitted. "Strange that I could not sense him before, he is force sensitive, probably a low to average midi-chlorian count."

Yoda mused to himself that this was indeed extraordinary. That he could sense this child like a blinding light many miles away from this planet and yet some one in the same room could not.

In the meantime Knight Val had finished preparing their ship for take-off and he entered the room. "Well what are we going to do with this little stowaway?"

Knight Val put his hand on the baby's head. The infant had woken up and was looking at him. "Hello little one, you certainly caused a stir."

Yoda stepped closer and rested his hand on the baby's chest. He closed his eyes and pulled the force around him. He'd never in all his life felt so much force energy contained in one so small. The force warmed within him and he opened his eyes to see a pair of pale blue/ grey eyes regarding him. He felt the soft pressure of a little hand; the baby's hand was resting on his.

"Take him to the Temple I will…..Special he is." Yoda announced.

"Master Yoda, we can deliver him to the Temple for you, it would be no trouble for us."

Yoda sensed that the force wanted him to bond with the boy. "Trouble comes in many forms, take him in my ship I will."

It took a few minutes for Knight Val-Dee to rig up a secure padding in the co-pilot seat in Yoda's ship and all the while Yoda held the tiny baby. It wasn't long before he was in hyper-space heading back to Coruscant.

ooo

Yoda caused quite a stir carrying the small bundle through the temple, everyone knew that the old master had a soft spot for all younglings, but this was the first time anyone had ever seen him carrying one. Entering the crèche he handed the baby to the Crèche Master on duty.

"Take good care of this little one you will, know nothing of his parentage I do but, the force in its infinite wisdom placed him under my care, legal guardian I am." He handed the paperwork from Administrator Gerard to the crèche master. "A name I have given him it will be Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Temple."

"Very well Master Yoda, I will see to him now and begin running the usual tests on him." She said putting little Obi-Wan in a crib. Yoda watched as little fingers went in his mouth. "Feed him you should hungry he is."

Yoda felt obligated to find Qui-Gon, to explain his absence at his apprentices knighting, however before he could take his eyes off young Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon walked into the crèche.

"I sensed your presence here Master, it's not the place I would expect to find you. I know you like younglings but this one is a little bit young even for you." He smiled.

"May I ask Master, what was so important to keep you from my Padawan's Knighting ceremony?" Qui-Gon asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Always in motion the future is and listen to the Force in that regard I did. Unavoidable it was to miss Knight Natasha's ceremony, a great knight she will be."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Yes, she has earned her place." He knew he couldn't disagree with his former Master when it came to the Force. Yoda was deeply in tune to the flow of the force and he never missed anything that was important. "What have we here, is he the reason you left Coruscant?" Qui-Gon declared.

He rested his hand on the babies head, feeling the soft fair hair. The tiny one let out a gurgle, and smiled at Qui-Gon. "My, he is so tiny; he can't be more than a couple of days old. Isn't it unusual for one this young to be accepted and taken from his parents?"

"Yes, unusual circumstances bring this one to us."

"What's his midi-chlorian count?"

"Not tested yet." Yoda answered staring at his former apprentice. "Sense his aura do you Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, I do, but I sense a weakness in his body as well, is he sick?"

"Sick…. no not sick…. just hungry." Master Yoda stated.

"Hungry, why should he be hungry, didn't his parents feed him?"

"Orphan he is, but belongs to us now he does."

"Oh," remarked Qui-Gon.

"Come walk with me, sense I do that something to tell me you have."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, and slipped his hands into the sleeves of his cloak. "Master I've been studying the initiates and I've decided to take another padawan; I know you won't agree, but I feel that the Force is leading me to take initiate Xanatos."

Humpff" Yoda growled. "Feel it do you! When found him on Telos you did, take into account feelings you did not, the boy was set in his ways, but convinced his Father you did that the boys talents were wasted on Telos. Reluctantly, father gave him up for training, but the future will tell if right decision that was. Arrogant that one is. Doubt I do that a Jedi he will be."

"Master if you felt that way why did the council accept him for training?"

"Accept him, because our duty it is to train those offered to us, and still of an age to justify teaching him it was. Nevertheless, had our doubts then, and after six years of training, still have them now I do.

"I sense nothing like that from him. Xani is just more advanced than his age mates and he is a quick learner. He's strong in the force and more agile and energetic than most. I believe he'll make a great Jedi, strong and powerful." Qui-Gon felt satisfaction that he was the one who found him and he wanted to train him.

"Hurumpf ….Control your emotions you should when dealing with that one, or experience much sadness because of him you will." Yoda insisted.

"Master Yoda, I cannot see anything wrong with Xanatos, he is dedicated to the force." Qui-Gon reiterated.

"Warn you I have; take care in his management you must, be alert and mindful if decide to train him you do." Yoda considered.

Qui-Gon bowed, knowing he would not change Yoda's mind.

Ooo


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews I appreciate your support.

ooo

Crèche master Chas-Anna, moved silently from room to room, searching for one of her five year old charges. Obi-Wan Kenobi was missing again. She'd become quite fond of the little blue eyed golden haired youngling and today he was supposed to have his inoculation booster, that was why he was hiding, because he disliked going to the healers.

She followed his aura into the recreation garden; the force was disturbed emitting undercurrents of danger, not clear and defining, but there all the same. She could sense pain radiating from her runaway.

"Obi-Wan, what happened to you?" she knelt down next to the shivering youngling; he was covered in mud and was wet.

"I don't know m-aaster; a big wind blew me into the pond!"

"A big wind? Where did you get that notion from youngling, there are no winds in this garden and look at you! You have blood seeping through your leggings. Well you definitely have to go to the healers now!"

As she waited for the healer to finish with Obi-Wan, she noticed his leggings were shredded in several places as though he'd been dragged across the gravel. She was examining them when Master Yoda arrived.

"Happen to young Obi-Wan something did?"

"Yes Master, look at these leggings, it appears like Obi-Wan was some how dragged across the gravel and ended up in the water."

"Tell you what happened did he?"

"He just said a big wind blew him into the pond, but of course that is impossible."

"Impossible you say, proof there is that something happened by the condition of the youngling."

Master Yoda sat down on the edge of the couch. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes closed while Healer Ba'han administered the booster shot. There were several deep scratches on his knees and his thigh and a few on his arms. Suspicious these injuries were, but he felt through the force that the youngling had no idea how it had happened.

Yoda decided against worrying the youngling with questions. "Hello little one, feeling better are you?"

"Yes Master, it doesn't hurt anymore; can I go back with Master Chas-Anna now please?"

Master Yoda nodded his accent to the crèche master who helped Obi-Wan get dressed and then they were gone.

"Healer Ba'han, what could cause such injuries?"

"I hesitate to make a guess Master Yoda, but I doubt very much that it was a big wind!"

Ooo

A feeling of intense pleasure filled him as he swung his blade in an ark deflecting the laser beams firing rapidly at him. He was in control and his body drew from the force, whether it came from light or dark he didn't care. The darker version filled him with an unnatural desire to destroy the remote. Sweat beaded and dripped down seventeen year old Padawan Xanatos forehead; he was toying with an airborne remote.

He enjoyed the thrill of dangerous games and had set the remotes manoeuvring capabilities higher than normal and its speed at the highest degree.

Spinning and vaulting over the small sphere he deflected the laser beams from it at an amazing speed, using his sabre to counter the remotes strikes. After a rotation playing with the remote he grew tired of the game and hit it hard with his sabre, the sphere shattered in exploding shards and sparks lit up the training room, with pieces scattering in every direction.

Jogging to the bench laughing he wiped his face with a towel. "One of these days that will be you, little runt!" A devious smirk turned the corners of his mouth up.

"Hey Xanatos! What happened here? What possessed you to destroy the remote; the weapons master won't be too thrilled with you!"

"Don't worry your padawan braid about it Branson, it was defective, just like some of the so called force sensitive brats running around here. It couldn't beat me if it tried and that's what happens to weak defective objects."

"Hey, aren't you going to clean that up?" Branson called after him.

Xanatos turned with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Before I was brought to the temple I had servants to clean up after me and because you owe me a favour, you clean it up and we'll be even!" Xanatos sneered as he tossed his towel at the other apprentice.

Branson shook his head as the black haired apprentice sauntered out of the room. He didn't like the arrogant self centred Telosion one bit, but he'd been on the receiving end of his ridicule before and he wasn't going to give Xanatos another reason to cause him problems, so he quickly cleaned up the mess before anyone else came in to use the room.

Xanatos was feeling quite pleased with himself as he showered and changed into his clean tunics, he'd beaten all his age mates in the Ataru velocities and expected to receive a certificate verifying his status. He knew his master would be very proud of him and would boast to all his friends about how superior his abilities were in comparison to other padawan's.

The hall was empty as he stepped onward with purpose and superiority, allowing his robe to billow out behind him. He purposely wanted to arrive last in the refectory so he could make a grand entrance. Most of his peers would be eating with their masters and he would lap up the praise Qui-Gon would lay on him.

His master Qui-Gon was smiling and waved Xanatos over to the table. "Here's my padawan now." He heard him say to the two masters and their apprentices as Xanatos drew his shields tighter and exuded a calm and selfless demeanour.

Xanatos was going to put on a show. He stopped at the edge of the table and bowed graciously. "Good day, Master's and my fellow padawan's I'm famished and I've had a busy and most interesting morning."

"Join us Xani, I was just telling Master Lee and Master Tan-lo about the velocities; their padawan's also did very well in their age group."

Xanatos could have cared less about the other padawan's, but he nodded to them and smiled. "Well done gentlemen."

They were just finishing their lunch when he noticed the group of crèche-lings entered and sat down on the other side of the room, Master Yoda was following behind them.

He held his composure when his master excused himself from their table and went over to speak to Yoda.

Xanatos decided to do his own boasting, but was interrupted by the two masters he was sitting with.

"If you will excuse us Padawan Xanatos, we're leaving on a mission in a few minutes, please give our regards to your master."

Xanatos couldn't believe it! He'd been left sitting alone in the refectory. Once again Yoda and the crèche lings were upstaging him; Xanatos rose up from his seat plastering a false smile on his face and calmly walked out of the room, because he didn't think he could control his anger for much longer.

Hurrying down the hall the only thought in his head was "That troll and his brat! How dare they take my good day and turn it sour!"

Ooo

"The little one has a vivid imagination Master Yoda, a big wind indeed!" Qui-Gon chuckled after Yoda told him the story.

"I told you years ago that your little friend was a sickly child and now it seems he's accident prone too."

Yoda's ears rose to point sharply. "Accident prone you say! Healer Ba'han and Crèche Master Chas-Anna sensed no deceit from Obi-Wan when said he did that big wind it was. Dragged across the ground he was by something that he did not understand and ended up in the pond. Tell me Qui-Gon, how do you explain that?

"Dragged you say, the only way he could be dragged would be if someone did it! Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "Didn't you say he was alone?"

"See no-one did Obi-Wan, but alone that does not mean he was."

Qui-Gon settled back in his chair to ponder the question. "I am at a loss to come up with a reasonable solution, maybe he climbed and fell, and doesn't want to admit it."

"A another solution could be that someone projected a false impression into the mind of young Obi-Wan."

"Surely Master, you don't believe someone has intentionally hurt the boy?"

"Suspicions I have but no proof yet does exist."

"Perhaps, I can investigate for you. I will get my padawan to help me as we are not expected to leave on another mission for a week. Xanatos has a good feel for deception and he'll root out the perpetrator if there is one."

"Know I do that Obi-Wan has found an enemy here amongst us. Yes investigate this you should. Nevertheless, it is my directive that your apprentice will not be called upon to investigate with you to find the culprit. You alone will investigate this incident, and if find out I do that a padawan is involved then banish him from the order I will."

Qui-Gon knew immediately what his old master was insinuating, and he straightened. "Master Yoda! With all due respect you cannot believe that Xanatos is involved?"

"Keep my suspicions to myself I will. Keep your apprentice away from the crèche lings you should Qui-Gon! Tell your apprentice nothing of my suspicions is my order to you. If more problems arise with young Obi-Wan then make sure that send you and your apprentice on a mission immediately I will."

"Master Yoda I am mortified that you would think that Xanatos has any disdain for young Obi-Wan! Why would he; he doesn't even know the child. He's a dedicated padawan and has performed his duties in the crèche before without incident."

"Take care Qui-Gon, research the records you should, discover the truth you might. Investigate this you will alone, without your padawan's knowledge!"

Qui-Gon was surprised by the tone in which Master Yoda spoke, and he relinquished the right to defend his padawan in view of the agitated disturbance in the force.

He bowed respectfully. "Very well, I will look into it my master and report back to you."

000

Qui-Gon spent the next day in the data and records centre, he was determined to prove that his padawan was above reproach. Dates and incidents popped up on the screen.

Two years before Obi-Wan was taken to the healers with a broken

wrist; the report indicated that he tripped over and landed on his hand.

It was Xanatos who found him and carried him to the healers; waiting with the child until the crèche master arrived.

Qui-Gon felt relief fill him; he was certain that his padawan was not the culprit and he smiled.

He scanned down the page and found another incident, this one had Obi-Wan knocked out by a broken shelf. The little boy had a cut on his forehead and bruise around his eye. Master Chas-Anna didn't see what happened and Obi-Wan said he was alone when the shelf fell on him.

Qui-Gon read everything about the incident, but Xanatos name did not appear in the report and nothing indicated that Xanatos had anything to do with the incident even though he was on crèche duty that day.

He spent an hour going over records of little Obi-Wan's injuries and illnesses and realised he was wasting his time, all these records proved that the boy was accident prone and Master Yoda was too attached to the little one.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Ooo

Three years later…

A thick black cloud surrounded him and no matter how much he struggled, black tentacles closed in on him. He couldn't move and abruptly out of the dark, a hand shot out and grabbed him.

Obi-Wan screamed, but the hand wrapped around his throat and soon Obi-Wan was face to face with a hooded man.

"You are wasting your time, give up, die-die-die!"

The nightmare woke him; and struggling with the sheet that was wrapped around his small body caused him to fall off the bed. Sweat beaded across his forehead as he threw his arms out trying to get away from the evil being.

"No! Leave me alone!" He cried as he rolled across the floor.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, its alright young one. You were having a dream everything's fine." Chas-Anna soothed him as she picked him up off the floor.

He wasn't entirely awake and he thrashed about, still thinking that the hooded man was dragging him down.

"Open your eyes, little one; you're safe!" she whispered into his ear.

"S-safe, but h-he said I was going to die, he was evil!" He stuttered as he flung his arms around her neck.

"Who? Who said that Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face; it was covered in a dark cloud." He sniffed, holding back the tears.

"Obi-Wan listen to me, it wasn't real; it was just a dream."

"No! He's real I saw him!" he said shaking his head.

"You saw him; when?"

"I-I don't remember, but he said I was worthless and that the dark would take me away."

Chas-Anna sensed his confusion and it all stemmed from this nightmare he'd woken from. 'None of that is true Obi-Wan and there is no-one here that can hurt you. Now calm down and close your eyes and I'll stay with you until you go to sleep?"

Ooo

The next day the clan of eight year old younglings were in deep meditation, continuing their studies to understand the powers of telekinesis. It involved stretching out with the Force to mentally grasp an object and move it from one place to another. The greater the youngling's aptitude the heavier an object they could move.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and projected his thoughts on the small metal ball, but he couldn't control his mind from wandering. Something or someone was interfering with his concentration and images of a hooded devil filled his mind and a finger waved back and forth in the darkness. He shivered and he let the ball drop to the floor.

Chas-Anna sensed his anxiety and noticed the despondent look on his face. She wondered if it was the dream he'd had that was still upsetting him. She was worried about Obi-Wan because his dreams were getting worse and he was withdrawing into a shell of his own making.

It was time to have him seen to by a soul healer, and she decided that after today's lesson she would discuss Obi-Wan's mental state with Master Yoda.

"Obi-Wan you have to concentrate and then you'll be able to do it. But you have to let go of your fear. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't do it and I'm not supposed too, the voice told me that I will never be a Jedi and I should stop trying." He whispered for her ears only.

"You mean the voice in your dreams, Obi-Wan?"

"Sometimes, and other times too." He said with a tear in his eye.

"You hear the voice when you're awake? Obi-Wan, is it one of the other children?"

"No, it's a scary voice and I've never heard anyone talk like that before."

Chas-Anna stretched out, but she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary except his fear.

"We'll go and speak with Master Yoda after we have our food, and you can tell him what you told me, will that make you feel better?"

"Yes Master, I would like that, but he's been busy with the council. What if he doesn't have time to listen to me?" Obi-Wan's lips quivered.

Chas-Anna pulled him into a quick hug. "He always has time for the little ones and that includes you."

After the lesson the younglings gathered their food and drink and formed a circle sitting on the lush grass under the shade of a leafy tree to eat. These youngsters were growing quickly and they always carried some food with them to placate their growing appetites.

It was while they were chomping on their fruit that Master Chas-Anna sensed an indirect warning that something wasn't right. She checked each child and all of them seemed happy eating and drinking.

She was rising to her feet to check each child personally, when she noticed Obi-Wan pulling a funny face and seemed to be glaring at what was left of his muju fruit.

"Obi-Wan!" she called out as she headed toward him.

He looked up at her and his face was pale and his eyes were watering. "Obi-Wan stop eating that!"

She reached out to him as he said, "It tastes really sweet, but it's making me feel funny, I don't think I should've eaten it, is it bad?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth; he collapsed in Chas-Anna's arms.

Ooo

A sense of doom filled the healer's wing as Obi-Wan's limp body was carried into the ward. Healer Ba'han took the small boy from the crèche masters arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know for sure, he was eating a muju fruit and I felt a disturbance, a warning! The next minute he swayed and collapsed. I brought the fruit with me. There's not much of it left, but there is something wrong with it."

Healer Ba'han began working on Obi-Wan and called a healers apprentice to take the fruit and have it analysed.

Obi-Wan's eyes were glassed over, his breathing was shallow, and his lips were swollen.

"There is a distinct odour around Obi-Wan; it has the same fragrance as the Millaflower."

Master Chas-Anna nodded. "Yes I know, when I picked him up I could smell it, but the children don't have access to the Milla trees. Besides to be poisonous the pollen from the flower has to be mixed with spice, who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know but we have a very sick boy here, look at his tongue it has a deep yellow tinge to it."

"That's a side effect of milla poisoning."

Ooo

The council meeting was in full session, but that didn't prevent Yoda from calling a halt to proceedings when he felt a disturbance and a warning that Obi-Wan's life was in peril and that there was a dark cloud surrounding him.

Much to the frustration of the other councillors, Yoda abruptly excused himself and left the chambers.

"Master Ba'han, sense I do that in great peril Obi-Wan is. What ailment has befallen our young one?" He asked as he levitated up to sit on the end of the bed holding Obi-Wan.

"It appears that he's been poisoned, I'm certain it is a concocted substance derived from the millaflower. I've sent the remains of the Muju fruit he was eating off to be tested. Nevertheless, I'm going to give him the antidote to counteract the effects of the toxin just in case."

"Muju fruit, who gave it to him?"

"All the children chose a piece of fruit from the caterers' basket. There were blumfruit berries, dressellian plums, and muju fruit. Obi-Wan chose a muju fruit." Chas-Anna explained.

"Touch it did anyone else, Master Chas-Anna?"

"No, he put it in his bag, although he did leave his bag unattended while he went to the fresher."

"Then tampered with; his fruit was! An enemy the youngling has."

"Oh dear, Master Yoda," Chas-Anna said sadly. "I was going to speak to you today about Obi-Wan's dreams, I thought it was his imagination, but now I'm not sure what to think. Why would anyone want to hurt young Obi-Wan?"

"Describe his dreams, to me you should and find the culprit I will."

Chas-Anna, nodded and proceeded to tell him about Obi-Wan's dreams.

Yoda was sure that Qui-Gon's padawan had been involved in this terrible crime, but without proof he could not be certain. Unless, he could get a scent of his aura on the fruit or bag, however, Xanatos was a very intelligent and deceitful padawan and could hide his aura in some underhanded way.

Even though Yoda told the councillors of his suspicions and the council investigated, there was no substantial proof to indicate that Xanatos had injured the initiate.

However, the Council Members were concerned by the fact that Yoda seemed to have formed an attachment to Obi-Wan and they were at a loss as to why he seemed so enthralled with the child.

According to the council, his aura always seemed muted and his count was average, as far as they could tell he wasn't anything special and It was common knowledge that the boy spent many sick days in the healers ward, and most believed he was accident prone and would never make it as a Jedi.

ooo

A week later, Obi-Wan was released from the healers and Yoda took him back to his quarters much to the displeasure of the other councillors. Yoda had informed them that until the culprit was found he would keep Obi-Wan close to him for protection.

In Yoda's quarters Obi-Wan was watering the plants, but he had a question he wanted to ask.

"Master Yoda….why is it… that I can't lift rocks, I can lift pebbles, but the other initiates are far ahead of me. I lose balance as well and I can't concentrate on bringing the force under control; it seems allusive to me."

"Come to you, the Force will, when the time is right…Young one." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan squeezed his hands into fists and dropped his eyes to the floor; a flair of annoyance filled him.

"You keep saying that Master, but when?" He snapped.

He realised immediately that he'd lost control of his emotions. "Forgive me Master, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Umm, insolence will not be tolerated young one, a lesson in humility to learn you have. Finished watering have you?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Then time it is for a lesson; respect is not the only lesson to be taught today, young one."

Yoda touched Obi-Wan's shin bringing the boy down to his knees in supplication.

The old master went to the corner to a small pot that held a Chaka root, its leaves draped over the edges of the earth coloured pot.

"Chaka plant not happy here, needs more sun! First lesson, move my plant over under the window."

Obi-Wan wondered how this was a lesson, but he bowed anyway and began to rise off the floor.

"Remain seated you will; to move I did not say! Concentrate on moving my plant you will!"

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels, and stared at Master Yoda. "With respect Master, how can I pick it up if I can't move from this spot?"

Yoda didn't answer him and sat down on his cushion.

"Oh, you want me to use the Force…But Master, I will break your pot."

"No buts my young friend; break my pots you will not. Trust you I do and trust you must have in the Force!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; he didn't want to damage the pots and he knew that Master Yoda would make him stay here until he completed the punishment.

Calling on the force, it filled him and surrounded him, but he didn't think that the Force would help him, and he began to worry.

"Don't think young Jedi, do or do not!"

_Young Jedi_ - Obi-Wan felt heartened at the words Yoda spoke, and they filled him with a confidence he hadn't felt before.

He thought back to the balance and levitation class and brought to mind how the teacher concentrated. Obi-Wan pictured the plant and pot in his mind and imagined that it was as light as a feather cushion.

Then he lifted his arms as though he was picking up the pot and kept his focus on the image.

Even though his eyes were closed he sensed that his hands were around the pot and he turned and moved slowly across the room. It felt strange because he knew that he was still kneeling on the floor.

He thought about it too much and he could feel his hands shaking, in his minds eye he put the pot down. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see that the pot hadn't broken.

"Lost focus you did; keep your mind on the task at hand do not think of anything else."

Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable as sweat trickled down his neck, but he knew that Master Yoda wouldn't let him give up. He drew on the force closing his eyes again and continued. Keeping the image brightly in his mind he moved it; placing the pot down under the window.

A sigh of relief left his lips and he opened his eyes, his shoulders slumped as droplets of sweat dripped down his forehead; he couldn't help wiping it with his sleeve.

"Told you I did that do it you could. Believe me you should."

"I'm truly sorry Master, I do believe you, but it's hard not to listen to that voice."

"Seen his face I sense you have?"

Obi-Wan straightened up and his eyes showed fear and anxiety. "Please Master I don't want to talk about him."

"To be a Jedi is to face the truth, if allow fear to guide you, then right you are; a Jedi you will not be."

That hurt Obi-Wan; for there was nothing more he wanted than to be a Jedi.

"H-he said if I told anyone, he would hurt you too."

"The one you speak of Padawan Xanatos is his name is it not?"

Shock vibrated through their connection. "How did you know Master?"

"Confide in me you should, suspicious of Xanatos I have been since a crèche ling you were."

Yoda brought up every incident that befell Obi-Wan over the years including the big wind incident, the muju fruit sickness, and several other doubtful accidents.

"I didn't see Padawan Xanatos when those things happened to me, but now I know who he is I did feel his aura around me just before they happened. I asked him, but he said I was mistaken. Then a few months ago he tricked me and said that you wanted to see me in the lake level garden. I went looking for you, and he came with me. Xanatos took me down some stairs into a storage room, and he pushed me to the floor. He held me down and he took the Force away from me and I couldn't call for you. He said that if I cried or if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me because everyone knew I was worthless and they would believe him because he was the most important padawan in the Temple."

"Since then what has happened?"

"He held me against the wall, and lifted me up so high. Then he dropped me catching me just before I hit the floor.

Another time he said he was going to 'blow you up', and I was afraid to say anything because he's so much bigger than you."

"Size matters not, when the Force is your ally. A lesson to remember youngling, fear kept you from telling the truth. When if known I had, put an end to his reign of terror I would."

"I'm sorry master, he scares me so much and he said that I would be good fodder for the Sith….do they eat Jedi, Master?"

"Eat Jedi they do not and now know you do that listen to Padawan Xanatos you should not!"

"He feels bad to me, and he said that when he's a Knight he's going to make me his padawan, and beat me with a big stick and torture me just for fun." Obi-Wan mumbled.

Yoda placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Padawan of Xanatos, you will never be. My word on that you have." Yoda said sincerely.

"Now remember what I told you, 'size matters not' clear your thoughts and continue with your lesson we will. Xanatos will not hurt you again." Yoda patted him on his head and went back to his meditation cushion.

"Move the tea leaf plant onto the window ledge to your right you will."

Obi-Wan glanced at the ledge and then the plant. "Master that's really high I don't think I can lift it that high."

"Then don't think young one, 'do it."

ooo

Now that Yoda knew for sure that it was Xanatos that had been bullying Obi-Wan, he went to Qui-Gon, who had just returned from a month's mission with his padawan, and told him.

Nevertheless, Qui-Gon would not have it that Xanatos would do such a thing to an initiate and because Yoda had no proof, only the child's story. Qui-Gon lost his temper and accused the old Jedi of covering for a child who was a trouble maker and not worthy to be a Jedi.

Even the council had doubts about the youngling's claims, no matter what suspicions Yoda had; there was no proof, and the council didn't understand why an initiate would keep the fact that he was being bullied a secret for so long.

They assumed the boy was telling stories to cover the fact that he wasn't strong enough in the Force to be a Jedi.

ooo

The day after speaking to Qui-Gon, Yoda felt a warning in the Force. Xanatos knew that he'd accused him of bullying Obi-Wan. The boy's life was in grave danger and Yoda could not convince the council to send Qui-Gon out on another mission so soon. It was time for him to take drastic measures.

It was the same day that the council gave Yoda an ultimatum, either he concentrated on his duties as head of the council, and put the boy back into the initiate's wing. Or they would replace him with Mace Windu as head Councillor, and remove him from the Council.

They were confident that Yoda would choose the Council over a nine year old force sensitive child, who they believed was destined to be sent to the agri corps anyway.

The Council members weren't expecting Yoda to challenge their decision when they confronted him with their ultimatum. They went into a hushed and shocked silence when he rose from his chair and walked to the centre of the chamber bowing to Mace before he spoke.

"Blind you are, close yourselves off to possible future events you do. Darkness is invading our way of life, prepared for what is coming the Jedi are not. Decided I have that sabbatical I will take. Young Obi-wan with me he will go. Stop me you will not; come back when come to your senses you do."

"Master Yoda? Surely you don't mean to do this! The temple has been your home for hundreds of years; We can't believe you would leave the order because of one initiate?" Mace inquired.

"Do what I must Master Windu." He said as he turned to walk out of the chambers. " May the Force be with you."

Ooo


	4. Chapter 4

Excitement filled every molecule of Obi-Wan's body, he couldn't believe at nine years old he was leaving to go on an adventure with Master Yoda. He packed what few clothes he had and carried supplies onto Master Yoda's personal craft for the journey; He was onboard putting the last box of holocron's and study books on when Qui-Gon and Xanatos arrived at the bottom of the ramp where Yoda stood.

"Master," Qui-Gon said in a pleading tone. "What do you think you are doing…? Mace just told me that you're leaving. How can you give up everything that the order means to you for a child who has no future with the Jedi? The Jedi order is your life; don't throw it away."

Yoda felt disappointment rise at Qui-Gon's words and he sighed resting his hands on his cane. "Know for a fact you do, that Obi-wan has no future. Call yourself and expert do you? Listen to me you did not, when decided your own future."

His eyes glanced sideways at Xanatos and back to stare at Qui-Gon.

"It's not my future we are talking about Master… It's yours, don't throw it away." Qui-Gon begged.

"Throw it away I will not, saving the future I am. When the time is right, help me you will. Save you too it will. Now go we must." Yoda stated as he went inside and closed the ramp closed.

ooo

Qui-Gon and Xanatos stepped back, moving out of harms way from the powerful engines as they lifted the ship off the landing platform and began the ascent into the sky and then up into the atmosphere.

Qui-Gon gazed up following the trail of white vapours as the ship rose higher and higher and he wondered how long it would be until the old Master realised his mistake and came back.

Yoda's words about Qui-Gon's own future made him smart with disbelief.

He glanced at Xanatos, who was standing quietly watching the ship disappear.

He was appalled that Yoda would accuse his padawan of attempting to kill a defenceless boy, one who was sickly and unable to defend himself and barely out of the crèche. There wasn't any proof of wrongdoing by Xani, and the thought that Yoda believed it so, left a bitter taste in Qui-Gon's mouth.

_ooo_

Xanatos could barely contain his delight seeing Yoda's ship leave and fade away into the evening sky. He maintained his shields at maximum as his master seemed to be drowning in his sorrows because the old troll was leaving.

Long minutes passed and he controlled his impulse to fidget as he waited for Qui-Gon to give up on watching empty space where once there was a ship. After awhile he intentionally placed his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder and sent sympathising thoughts through the Force.

A sigh and a dip of the head was an announcement to Xanatos that he'd got through to the moping thoughts Qui-Gon was holding back within his own strong shields. However, it had the desired effect and Xanatos smiled at his master and raised his hand suggesting that they head back to the temple.

"Master, do you believe that little Obi-Wan has a chance to survive and grow up to become a Jedi like Master Yoda believes?" He asked putting as much sincerity into his words as he could.

"Xani, I hesitate to even guess what Master Yoda believes; my old master has changed ever since that poor child came into his life. I'm disappointed that he's become so attached to the sickly boy that he's lost sight of what is most important to him."

"It does seem odd that Master Yoda would give up his position on the council and leave the temple, do you know where he's going Master?" Xanatos asked cordially. He couldn't bear the fact that he didn't know where Yoda was going and he'd gone through every data disk his master had to find out the trolls destination.

A sigh and the shake of his masters head was his only answer.

"But Master what if something happens to Master Yoda or the little one. Surely, he told you where he was going?"

Xanatos had to focus on his breathing to keep from allowing his real thoughts from leaking through his shields.

He hated having to call the troll anything but an aggravating annoyance and that puny brat didn't deserve all the attention he got from everyone either. _He should be dead._

"He didn't tell me Padawan, and I'm sure I would be the last person he would want to tell where he was going."

Xanatos knew Yoda was keeping it a secret because Qui-Gon would tell him and that would be the last thing the troll would want. Xanatos snorted, the troll's suspicions were true. However, the old Jedi couldn't convince Qui-Gon or the council that Kenobi's accidents and illnesses were all caused by him. He almost grinned, thinking of all the times he'd purposely caused the little brat pain and suffering and how intellectually superior he was to hide his true nature from all of the pathetic Jedi.

"It's because of me Master isn't it, I'm so sorry that you and your master have parted under strained circumstances. I don't know what more that I could have done to convince Master Yoda of my sincerity."

He knew that Qui-Gon would practically grovel to convince '_his_' Xani that it wasn't his doing.

"No, Padawan, I know you're above reproach and have done nothing wrong. I am ashamed that I even listened when my master insisted that you were hiding your true intentions."

ooo

Yoda's ship sped through the atmosphere and left the confines of the planet Coruscant far behind. Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilots seat gripping the padded arm rests with his eyes closed.

"Again your fear holds you back youngling, tell me what is it that causes these feelings within you?"

"I've never been in a space ship before Master, and I'm not sure that I like it?"

"Then learn to like it you will. First lesson begins now! Theory and techniques studied in class, did you not?"

"Y-yes Master, I did."

"Passed your exams you did?"

"Yes, in theory I felt confident, but my feet were on the ground and I felt safe. During the week of the practical test I was in the healers ward. The others told me about going into space and that it was weird and very dark up here and now that I'm here it scares me when I look out the view screen and it looks so empty and black."

"Then this will be your practical test young one."

"But Master, what if I do something wrong and we crash?"

"If crash we do, then no need of fear will you require; for in the arms of the force we shall be." Yoda said amusement lacing his reply.

"Master it's not funny, what if I'm not worthy of your trust, you might die?"

"Return to the Force we all do at some time. Tell me young Obi-Wan, time is it for you to return to the Force?"

Obi-Wan thought it over and shook his head. "I had a vision that I grew up and I was a Jedi and I fly ships, although in my vision I think that I don't like flying either."

"Then change the outcome of that vision we must; follow my lead and fly us to our destination you will."

Obi-Wan felt his fear rise, but a look from Master Yoda made him draw in a calming breath and he concentrated on logging every movement Master Yoda made, into his mind. The old master explained how to keep the craft level by using the control lever and pressing buttons to activate certain navigation plotting.

After several failed attempts to fly the ship without veering off course and spinning out of control, Obi-Wan stopped listening to his own fears and began listening to the Force and Master Yoda.

Another attempt to control the ship brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face. Finally, he was flying their ship in a straight line without sheer panic gripping him.

Yoda spent the next few hours teaching Obi-Wan the finer arts to flying. Teaching him to change course and then return to the original settings.

By the end of the days lessons, Obi-Wan was more relaxed than he had been when boarding the ship, but his eyes lids were drooping and Yoda sensed the exhaustion in his young charge.

"Enough for today youngling, time to eat it is, set the controls to auto and take care of our bodies now we will. Rest and food you require and then resume your lessons we will."

Yoda considered the future as Obi-Wan slept and sensed his aura was growing brighter the further from Coruscant they travelled. It was like the veil that hid his potential was dissolving and his sensitivity to the Force not only surrounded him but it was infused throughout his body.

He nodded in satisfaction, after nine years of dedication on his part the true nature of Obi-Wan's inner purpose was finally there for all to see. Nevertheless, he knew that it was a secret that he would continue to keep to himself until the time was right for Obi-Wan to fulfil his destiny.

The sensation of an inquiring mind filled Yoda and he saw two pale blue eyes watching him intently.

"Good morning youngling, sleep well did you?"

"I did sleep well Master, I didn't have any dreams and I feel really good!"

"Pleased I am to hear that Obi-Wan, landing on Dagobah soon we will be."

"Dagobah? Master, I've never heard of Dagobah, is it like Coruscant; is there a temple on this planet?"

"No youngling, Dagobah is nothing like Coruscant, a place it is to be at peace and grow strong it is."

"Who else lives here Master, are there other Jedi here?"

"Patience youngling, too many questions you do ask. Time to land it is and then continue your studies you will."

The sun filtered through the canopy of trees in what appeared to be a thick jungle as the ship settled on solid ground. Surrounding the ship was green moss and a large leafy vine covered the ground.

As the ramp rumbled open, Obi-Wan peered out surveying an abundance of tall trees and a thick green forest floor. It was unlike any garden in the temple and his excitement piqued his curiosity and like most excitable young boy's he didn't wait for instructions and ran down the ramp to the forest floor below.

"Wait you should, impatient you are, know not what awaits you down there young one!" Yoda called after him.

But it was too late.

'Plop!'

Obi-Wan disappeared under the leaves. In his haste to explore, he'd run right into a small swampy pond. His arms groped wildly at the tangle of vines surrounding him as he shook his head clearing his eyes of slimy water.

"Master help!" He spluttered as he grabbed a fallen branch at the edge of the pond.

"Told you I did, listen to me you do not!...So now in the swamp you are!"

Ewww yuck! it tastes bad!" He said spitting out brown water.

"Get used to it you will. Learn to use your eyes and the Force before you leap. Now remove your self from the swamp; time to waste playing we do not have young Padawan."

"Padawan? – I'm not a padawan, Master." He said pulling himself out of the pond.

"Teach you to listen to the force, impossible it will be, if control your impulsiveness I cannot. A training bond we need to keep your mind on your training." Yoda explained.

"A training bond with me, are you sure Master."

"Yes young one! Worthy you are!" Yoda stated.

"I guess so." Obi mumbled as he shrugged his wet shoulders, and bits of swamp muck fell of his clothes.

"Guess!. A word you will not use again! Know it I do, and so do you. Now lead the way my apprentice, find for me my old home. Visited it I have not for many years, will need a clean, as one youngling also needs a clean." Yoda cackled.

"Oh! I think something's in my shirt…. It's wriggling." Obi-Wan declared as he stood stock still.

"Found an inhabitant of this wondrous place, you have." As Yoda reached in and took the wriggly creature and threw it back in the swamp.

"Now clear your mind and listen to the Force let it guide you onwards to our dwelling." Yoda announced as he waved his cane...

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I wrote this some time ago and now that I'm posting it I realised that it is getting quite mushy. I'm not happy with it, but I have a motto that I always finish a story no matter how bad it is. I was going to post it all now but it's too long and I do want to check the spelling and tweak it a bit.

ooooooo

Just a year later, the temple was awash with rumours and innuendo concerning the team of Jinn and Xanatos. Masters and their apprentices avoided Qui-Gon and his padawan like they had some fatal disease and although Qui-Gon dismissed everyone's concerns about his padawan's caustic behaviour deep down he knew something was amiss.

Qui-Gon continued to defend Xanatos, hoping that once he became a knight he would conform. Nevertheless, the council were adamant that Xanatos did not have the right qualities to be a part of the order and realised that Qui-Gon would never admit that Xanatos had any faults.

Mace was loosing his patience with Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, he's arrogant and he's too aggressive. Since he's been in contact with his father Crion on Telos, he's showing an unacceptable side that isn't befitting a Jedi."

"Nonsense Mace, he has assured me that he wants nothing to do with his corrupt father. I have confidence in my padawan and to prove it I am requesting that you send us as the delegation to Telos to discover who is causing the insurgency. If it is Crion, Xanatos will prove his loyalty to the order and to me."

Mace shook his head. "Will you be prepared for the consequences when he doesn't?"

ooo

Qui-Gon's sense of the force was agitated around his apprentice when they stepped off the ship. He wondered if he'd perhaps made a mistake in insisting that they come to Telos to discover who was behind the murder of the peace-maker and the current hostilities across the planet.

The murder of Liora, who had been the peace-maker for fifty years on Telos, had caused a war between her followers and a dissident group who unbeknown to Qui-Gon was lead by Governor Crion who in fact instigated the murder.

In the ensuing investigation Xanatos was separated from his master and was cornered by a mob and it was his father Crion who rescued him.

Crion convinced Xanatos that with his help they could bring the insurgency to an end and he offered Xanatos a place at his side to rule Telos.

When Qui-Gon found out that the entire plot was to draw Xanatos to Telos and turn him against the order he confronted Crion, hoping that Xanatos would see how they'd been manipulated. Unfortunately for Qui-Gon arresting Crion didn't endear him to Xanatos.

Xanatos was furious and told Qui-Gon to let him go, but of course Qui-Gon wouldn't and Xanatos who wanted the power that Crion offered him he drew his sabre on his master and as they fought Crion freed himself from the binders and took a blaster out of a hidden draw, aiming it at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon used the force to push Xanatos back and when the bolt from the blaster came at him he deflected it with his sabre, hitting Crion in his side, but the man staggered back and fell off the balcony to his death.

Rage and anger filled Xanatos; no longer did he need to hide it behind shields. The dark Force swirled around the young man and consumed him. A torrent of accusations left his mouth aimed at Qui-Gon.

"You killed my flesh and blood! You killed my father! Who gave you the right to be judge and executioner?" He screamed.

"Padawan! He was going to kill me I had to defend myself."

"No! You were jealous; you couldn't stand the fact that I wanted to remain here with him. You resented him, because I respected him more than I ever did you."

Xanatos's words sent pain shooting through Qui-Gon, but he still believed that Xani would calm down once he listened. "Xanatos, he was a murderer and he was plotting against the republic!"

Xanatos charged Qui-Gon with his sabre blazing. 'He was my father, and I don't care about the republic!"

Qui-Gon blocked the vicious blows that rained down on him. Xanatos was

enraged and there was death in his eyes.

'I don't care about you either!"

"Xani, don't say that, your father was corrupt you knew that. This is your chance to prove your worth. This is your final test for knighthood; don't let a corrupt politician deny you your destiny."

"My destiny? My destiny is to surpass my father. Do you really believe I wanted to live my life in service and obedience as a Jedi?"

"Xani, you are at the cusp of being a great knight, you've worked hard to be a credit to the order, don't throw it all away."

Qui-Gon made the mistake of lowering his sabre, hoping to convince his padawan to cease this nonsense, but Xanatos swung his sabre and collected Qui-Gon's side, the shock of the attack had him staggering back and Xanatos went in for the kill.

Qui-Gon barely blocked the next powerful strike as Xanatos charged forward. However, he was so entrenched in seeking revenge that he didn't sense the armed guard's fire their blasters at him.

Bolts hit Xanatos from every angle and didn't cease until Qui-Gon screamed 'stop!'

He watched Xanatos seemingly fall in slow motion and crumple to the floor as his sabre rolled away.

"Xani, Xani, why?" He said as he collected his padawan in his arms.

"W-why? Y-you fool you took me from my inheritance, my d-destiny. You convinced my father to give me to you, to the Jedi. The only thing I wanted from the Jedi was to learn how to use this power so I could return here and rule this planet." He gasped.

'No, I don't believe you." Qui-Gon said shaking his head.

"That was always your problem. You were blind to the t-truth." Xanatos coughed and wheezed.

"That little troll Yoda knew the truth, but you wouldn't believe him. I couldn't believe how gullible you were. The troll knew that I spent all my days planning ways to hurt that pathetic k-Kenobi brat."

"What do you mean?"

"I did everything that the troll said I did to that brat K-kenobi, he should've died a long time ago, and if I'd known where he took the s-nivelling b.. r.. a …" Xanatos gasped his last breath and slumped in Qui-Gon's arms.

ooo

Qui-Gon's wound didn't take long to heal, but he wallowed in self pity for a year and during that time he researched everything about the Kenobi boy and all his illnesses and injuries that he's suffered.

Each data file had Xanatos somewhere in the vicinity when young Obi-Wan suffered some ailment and every time he read a report it drew him further into depression.

He was so ashamed of his prior actions that he knew he could never face Yoda again. He began taking lone missions, however, his guilt continued to plague him. Several of his solo missions ended with Qui-Gon injured and in need of a bacta tank and days in the healers ward's, but at night was worse, when he had dreams and nightmares.

_(He was walking in a dark forest; and water was all around. He felt like he should know this place, but the dream ended with him falling into the murky water.)_

_Another dream saw him practicing his sabre moves, but each time a dark figure invaded his dreams and again he was in a battle for his life._

He woke sweating and threw the blankets off and went to his kitchen and made a caff to sooth his nerves. Gazing into the mug of caff, an image of Yoda came to mind.

_Qui-Gon's life was crumbling around him and he remembered what Yoda told him almost two years before._

"_Throw it away I will not, saving the future I am. When the time is right, help me you will. Save you too it will."_

_A few hours later Qui-Gon fell asleep with Yoda on his mind. It wasn't long before another vision gripped him._

_A swamp, an old shack in the shadow of a massive gnarled tree; Master Yoda glowing in the light of a fire, beckoning him to come. The vision changed to the light of day and he glanced around noticing a clear water pond with brightly coloured birds sitting on the branch of a huge tree over looking the pond._

_In between the canopy of the surrounding forest the sun shone down on a green grassy knoll and he saw an image of a young man. His elbows were resting on the ground, and his hands were under his chin, he was staring into the water._

_The sun seemed to dance along his body, and his hair was a golden colour and it curled around his face and touched his shoulders. The rays of the sun made his hair glow. The young man looked healthy and strong, and there was calmness and a feeling of strength and peace surrounding him.)_

Qui-Gon woke again only this time a feeling of peace filled him. The vision had been clear and he assumed it was of him when he was just a new apprentice and Yoda took him to a planet called Dagobah, on the way back from Ilum where Qui-Gon had built his first sabre.

Qui-Gon couldn't sleep and he settled down to meditate. He felt confident that the force was telling him that it was time for Yoda to come home and that Qui-Gon would find him on Dagobah.

The melancholy feeling Qui-Gon had lived with fled, and was replaced by purpose and renewed feelings of peace and fulfilment.

Some where in his memory, he'd heard that the Kenobi boy had died. It seemed the only logical reason why his Master would leave the Jedi order. Yoda had taken the child away from the harshness of Temple life. He'd felt sorry for the sickly child, and probably wanted to give the boy some peace before his end came.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

ooo

It had been a long time since Yoda felt the strong and vibrant force signature of Qui-Gon, and he lit a fire and attached a big cauldron to a steel stand over it. He was going to have a visitor for mid-day meal.

Yoda took out his com-link and opened a channel calling Qui-Gon. "Found me you have, expected you are."

"Master Yoda, it is good to hear your voice, do I have permission to land?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Granted it is, waited patiently for this day I have." Yoda's replied.

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself "Will I ever be able to sneak up on my old Master… I doubt it….. Umm he sounded happy enough, yet you can never tell with Yoda."

He punched in the co-ordinates, and landed his craft in a clearing a distance away from Yoda's home as the swamp was too thick to land any closer.

Qui-Gon felt like a kid again, trekking through the swamp with its sounds and smells filling him with the living force and peace. For such a swampy back water planet it reeked of the living force, and had a feeling of peace and tranquillity in every rock and tree.

By the time he neared Yoda's home the sun was high in the sky, and Qui-Gon's stomach was rumbling from hunger.

He was sure he could smell food cooking. (_"Yoda's famous Dagobah stew no doubt, he never did tell me what was actually in it…I probably don't really want to know.")_ he thought.

As he was walking, his mind wandered back to when he was a young Padawan and they'd spent two days here and Yoda made him run around the pond and up the hill on the other side of the swamp carrying Yoda on his back.

The smell of food wafted through the trees and undergrowth, and the pull of the force felt like a conduit drawing him into its flow. He felt Yoda's strong presence everywhere.

He broke through a rather heavy section of swamp and trees, and in front of him was a clearing with what appeared to be a fresh water pond. He stopped on the other side of the pond and he could see smoke rising slowly behind some thick undergrowth.

_(Ahh just in time for lunch._ ) he thought.

He surveyed the area and although he couldn't see anyone; he sensed a bright presence in the force, it was different than anything he'd felt before. His eyes roamed across the tall jungle grasses that surrounded the far edges of the pond, vines were dangling down from the trees, but there was something there, a glow in the Force.

Just as he thought about his vision of a young man near the pond, the sun broke through the canopy of trees and his eyes followed the beam of light to a grassy spot and there lying on the ground was the object of his vision, just as he had seen it. Qui-Gon froze, he couldn't believe his eyes. Abruptly without a hint of surprise, a boy sat up and turned to face Qui-Gon.

"Hello Sir," the young boy called out. "We've been expecting you and I am very glad you have arrived." the boy said honestly.

Qui-Gon was speechless for a moment, and then he questioned. "Hello young man, tell me? Why are you glad that I have arrived."

The boy rose gracefully to his feet. Qui-Gon couldn't help notice that this boy had a sweet and gentile face and glowed with the Force. Qui-Gon presumed he was about thirteen or fourteen, by the shape and size of him and he wondered if Yoda had found this young one like he'd found the Kenobi boy.

As he came closer Qui-Gon could see the sparkle in his eyes, which showed a healthy and strong body, so much different to the sickly Kenobi.

"Because I'm hungry, and Master said that we couldn't eat until you arrived."

"Well," Qui-Gon said as he grinned at the innocent looking boy. "We'd better hurry then, I certainly wouldn't want you to starve on my account."

"Great," the youth said as he turned and started to run towards the dome shaped dwelling. He only went a few yards before he stopped dead in his tracks.

Qui-Gon sensed Yoda's force signature conversing with the boy through their bond, the same bond that Qui-Gon and Yoda used to share many years before.

The boy turned around and walked back to face Qui-Gon. Shame making his young features blush.

Qui-Gon presumed that Master Yoda had berated the boy for running on ahead of a Master. A young padawan's place was next to and a step behind. Qui-Gon didn't think he deserved such honour, but this boy probably didn't know anything about him or Xanatos.

Qui-Gon waited while the boy bowed. "I am sorry Master… I forgot my manners and my place. I apologise for my rudeness." He said lifting those pale blue eyes up to wait for him to answer.

"Your apology is accepted young one…. what is your name?" Qui-Gon asked as he patted the boy's shoulder.

The boys eyes lit up, and a glorious smile spread across his face and he relaxed a bit. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi sir….what's yours Master?"

Qui-Gon thought for sure his mouth fell open with shock and surprise, with the announcement of the boy's name.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he stuttered.

"Yes Master I am." The boy replied wondering why the Master had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you sure? Qui-Gon asked not realising how stupid he sounded.

"Well Yes Master I am very sure". It was then that Qui realised he was making a fool of himself and staring at the boy, who was starting to look very uncomfortable!

"Oh I am sorry Obi-wan, it's just that you have changed considerably since the last time I saw you."

"Have I met you before sir, because I don't remember you at all?" Obi-wan said with confusion causing a frown on his face.

"No…. well I suppose you don't, I saw you once in the healers ward I believe you were seven. I did see you around the temple, but I don't think I spoke to you. You were quite ill when you were young."

"Oh… Obi said shyly. "I was in the healers ward lots when I was a little kid."

Qui-Gon felt a flush of shame make his own face glow, realising it was probably his former apprentice who put Obi-wan in the healers ward so many times. Qui-Gon smiled and said "My hair was shorter and darker and I didn't have a beard or moustache, in those days."

They had reached the door and Yoda was calling out "In you should come, before the bugs do. My stew they want."

Qui-Gon looked down at Obi –wan, who stepped back waiting for the Master to enter first.

Once inside Yoda greeted him "Long time it has been, glad you came I am, Good you look….found young Obi-wan I see you have?"

"Thank you Master Yoda' it is good to see you, and yes I have been reacquainted with Obi-wan."

"Young one, set the table you will, meal is ready". Yoda stated.

"Yes Master." Obi hurried to the cupboard and set three places. In no time they were eating Yoda's stew.

Obi-wan didn't speak much through lunch. Qui-Gon noticed that the boy had a rather healthy appetite, and ate everything put in front of him and while the boy was eating, Yoda and Qui-Gon talked. Most of the conversation was small talk, about the flight to Dagobah, and news of Coruscant.

Once the meal was finished Obi began clearing the table, and the two adults went outside and sat down by the pond.

"I suppose you heard about Xanatos and what he did Master?" Qui-Gon broached the uncomfortable subject with Yoda.

"Kept informed through Master Windu with happenings at the temple these past years I have." Yoda replied.

Qui-Gon was surprised. "Mace? I thought you and he had a falling out, he never indicated that he knew where you were or that he spoke to you, Master Yoda."

"It is as I requested. Master Windu keeps our discussions private". Yoda admitted.

"Why? what is so important that keeps you here, why don't you come back?" Qui-Gon asked.

Just then they noticed Obi-wan heading their way, Qui-Gon couldn't help notice that the sun seemed to follow the boy, he fairly shone in the force. Yoda noticed Qui-Gon's expression and spoke.

"Grown into a fine young boy 'for a child who will not amount to anything', as someone once told me."

Qui-Gon winced at the recollection of what he'd said about the boy two years previous.

"It's him…. he's important isn't he…. that's why you stayed away… That's why you left Corruscant with him?"

Yoda just nodded, and continued to watch the boy getting closer. Yoda could sense puzzlement, and slight frustration coming from his charge.

"Obi-wan?" Yoda inquired as he arrived and stood before his Master. "Troubled by your thoughts you are young one, tell me you will?"

Obi-wan knew Master Yoda had felt his feelings, which were in confusion, and would want to know what the problem was. Yet he wasn't sure he wanted to talk in front of this other Master. Obi-wan had asked the Master Jedi, his name but he'd kept it a secret and Obi-Wan didn't understand why.

"Yes Master," Obi hesitated… he eyes quickly shot a look at the other Master. "I was wondering is there a reason why I cannot know the name of our guest. I told him my name, and I asked him his, but he didn't tell me?" Obi-wan said quietly.

Yoda looked at Qui-Gon, who had rested his hand on his chin. "Introduce yourself you did not Hmm?'

Qui-Gon squirmed. "I apologise young one; I remember now you did ask me my name, however I was so surprised by your name and appearance, I completely forgot to tell you." Qui-Gon went down on one knee so that he wouldn't tower over the boy, "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-wan's eyes went wide, he stepped back a pace and both Masters could sense feelings of suspicion emanating from the boy.

"Xanatos is you're apprentice!" He said quietly stretching out with the Force, as he looked around the area, for the offending apprentice. "Is he here?"

Yoda sensed that Obi-wan still had worries, were Xanatos was concerned.

"No Obi-wan, you need not worry. Xanatos is dead. I found out that it was him that hurt you and I apologies for not seeing it sooner." Qui-Gon confirmed.

The two Jedi could see the instant change in the boy when he knew that Xanatos was not on Dagobah.

He relaxed and they could feel him releasing his fear to the force, and after a moment he spoke.

"Master Jinn, I'm sorry that Xanatos is dead, but he wasn't very nice; he hurt me many times." Obi-wan stated.

"You are very honest Obi-wan, and I'm sorry that he hurt you too." He gazed back at Yoda.

And I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Master Yoda when you told me what Xanatos was doing. Can you both forgive me?" Qui-Gon asked.

A beaming smile was Qui-Gon's answer. "Yes Master Jinn…I forgive you".

"The force forgives those who see the light Qui-Gon as do we." Yoda nodded at him.

"Now my young Padawan, your lessons are waiting, talk to Master Jinn later you can."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan bowed and ran across to a vine and force jumped, gripping the vine with both hands.

As he pulled himself to the top of the vine Qui-Gon could see strong muscles rippling under his skin. He swung out and jumped onto the large boulder overhanging the pond. There he did a hand stand at the edge of the boulder, and slowly lifted one hand off the rock and balanced upside down on the palm of one hand, and pointed his toes to the sky. His free hand he stretched out to the side.

Qui-Gon was impressed, "How long can he stay balanced like that Master?"

Yoda smiled and said "long as necessary he can."

Many minutes later Obi-wan was still steadily balanced high above the pond.

"Obi-Wan, my rock I threw in the pond, retrieve it you will."

Obi-wan wobbled slightly, as his concentration wavered, when Yoda spoke. However he soon steadied himself.

"Let the force show you where….concentrate young one". Yoda called out.

Qui-Gon watched in awe, as this was a difficult lesson for one so young as he realised that Obi-Wan wasn't even twelve yet. Granted most eleven year olds could levitate large objects. But not while upside down balancing on a rock high above the water, on one hand while searching the pond with the help of the force to find a specific rock.

Qui-Gon watched as the boy steadied him self, and he could sense the force swirling in and around the boy. After several minutes a medium white rock emerged out of the pond. It hovered just above the water for a moment, and then began to move towards them.

Slowly the rock inched closer, until it was hovering directly in front of Master Yoda. Qui-Gon expected Yoda to reach for the rock; instead he just let it hover in front of him. After a couple of minutes Qui-Gon was about to comment to Yoda that the strain on Obi-wan would be unbearable, when Yoda reached out and took the rock.

As he did Obi-wan wobbled, and lost his balance tumbling into the pond ,but he managed to do a graceful dive and swam over to where Yoda and Qui-Gon were standing. Yoda smiled at Qui-Gon nodding his head.

Obi waded out of the pond and knelt in front of Yoda. The old Master placed his hand on Obi's head and praised the boy.

"Well you did today. Proud of you I am."

"But Master I lost my balance, and fell in the pond." Obi said in a rush.

"Yes, but completed the test you did."

"Thank You Master," the boy said smiling as he rose from his kneeling position.

"No more lessons Today….time for fun it is." Yoda said as he pointed to the pond. "Go you can."

"Yaaahoo!" Obi-Wan yelled as he ran off.

Qui-Gon watched as the boy dived in the pond, and surfaced on the other side near a rope swing. It was tied to a branch hanging over the pond. He watched him for several minutes swinging out over the water jumping into the pond. Qui-Gon relished seeing enjoyment on the face of this amazing boy.

He imagined that he'd be lonely, not having anyone to talk to except Yoda…. no age mates.. or friends, yet he radiated happiness and contentment. He hadn't inquired about the outside world. Not one thing about the Temple or his age-mates.

Qui-Gon and Yoda chatted as Obi-wan climbed back up to the top of the boulder.

The sun was getting low in the sky, and every where was in the shadows. Except were Obi-wan was sitting, perched on the edge.

"Is he meditating." Qui-Gon asked Yoda.

"Watch and you will see." Moments later small birds and butterflies began buzzing around the youth. They landed on his head and arms; he was sitting perfectly still, with his eyes open. He turned his hand over palm up and the birds landed on his outstretched hand.

"He must have seeds for the birds!" Qui-Gon stated.

"Yes," feeds them every day he does." Yoda answered.

Yoda moved off towards the house, and Qui-Gon followed him. As they got to the edge of the pond

Yoda stopped and looked at Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon could sense the connection that they had between them, and he watched as Obi-wan stood up grabbing hold of the rope. He swung down from the boulder landing lightly a couple of feet from Yoda.

"Go on ahead young one, get dressed you will, otherwise Master Qui-Gon might think you have no clothes other than bathers to wear.

Qui-Gon heard the light chuckle from Obi-Wan. "Excuse me Masters," he bowed to both then turned and ran off in the direction of the house.

Qui-Gon and Yoda settled down on the couch with a cup of cha and some biscuits that Obi-wan had made to mark their guest's arrival. Qui-Gon sighed in pleasant surprise when Obi-wan appeared freshly showered. His shoulder length hair was pulled back from his face and plaited at the back. He had on an almost new looking Jedi tunic and trousers, and brown calf length boots, and a wide brown belt around his middle. He was the perfect picture of a Jedi Padawan.

After the evening meal Yoda handed Obi-wan a book and the boy sat on the floor in between the two Masters and began to read out loud. The book was the history of the Jedi from the beginning of the order, to the dark days of the coming of the Sith to their destruction.

The book told in detail the power of the light side and the evils of the dark side. After each page was read, Master Yoda would ask Obi to explain what he had read; He had a good grasp on the contents and their meanings.

"Enough reading for tonight young one. Hear about the temple now we will from Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully at the two, sensing the rising inquisitiveness from Obi-Wan.

"Well the temple hasn't really changed that much, everyone is two years older and hopefully wiser. There have been many problems for the Council, with several Planets receding from the Republic. The Senate has been requesting more and more Jedi to be negotiators to settle disputes. But to no avail, the galaxy seems to be falling apart slowly."

Obi-wan's brow furrowed, listening to Qui-Gon.

"Tell me Obi-Wan what do you think may be the cause of their problems. Do you have any thoughts on the reasons why so many Planets are receding from the republic?"

"There is darkness about…. And it is coiling around those who let it. Greed and power consumes the leaders of those planets into pulling away from the republic. They are promised great wealth and security, but they will sell their soul to find it. Master Yoda said that the senate may be corrupt and their greed for power will eventually destroy them." Obi-Wan stated.

"Those are heavy thoughts from one so young." He remarked.

"Truth he speaks, sense it we both do. Darkness is coming and the future is at risk for all."

"I have felt darkness too, but it is hard to see sometimes." Qui-Gon said remembering Xanatos.

Then he changed the subject. "Do you miss the Temple and your friends Obi-wan?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, he hadn't thought about the Temple for a long time as he was content were he was; but he did remember that he used to have some friends.

"I hadn't really thought about it." he said gazing intently at Qui-Gon.

"I remember Master Fergus the Gardener? I liked to help him; he let me plant some flowers and told me stories." He paused.

"Ah yes, Master Fergus is a good story teller." Qui-Gon answered. "Who else do you remember?"

"I remember the healers, but I'm happy not to see them. I liked Bant, and Garen, but I didn't spend much time with them." He quickly glanced at Master Yoda.

"Why didn't you spend much time with them?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Y-your apprentice said he would hurt them if I spoke to them, so I kept away."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Qui-Gon felt awkward bringing up such bad memories, not only for Obi-Wan, but for him too.

"I didn't like it at the Temple; I was always afraid and I felt unworthy. Everyone thought I would be a failure."

Then his eyes brightened and glistened like jewels, and a big smile broke over his face. "Except Master Yoda, he said I wasn't a failure, he had faith in me and said I am going to be a great knight one day." He looked at the small master who nodded in agreement.

"I certainly don't think -everyone in the temple thought you would fail- you don't appear to have much faith in the Jedi. Not all Jedi were like Xanatos?" Qui-Gon snapped.

The boy didn't know what to say, he could sense a touch of anger and despair radiating from Master Jinn.

Master Yoda placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Mind you not, what Master Qui-Gon says, knows nothing of faith does he, learn he will, time for bed young one." Yoda said as he smiled at Obi–Wan.

"Yes Master," the boy stood and bowed slightly to Yoda, "Goodnight Master."

Then he turned towards Qui-Gon, his eyes bore into the Knight, but he nodded respectfully. "Goodnight Master Jinn."

He had decided that he didn't like this Knight very much at all. He reminded Obi-wan of his Apprentice. He seemed arrogant too.

Once Obi-wan had retired to his room and closed the door, Yoda shook his cane at Qui-Gon.

"No faith I had in the Jedi….Why I left it is. Clear your head of negative thoughts you should if want to be a friend to Obi-Wan." Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon was startled at the abrupt answer he got from his former Master. "But surely Master there must have been those who would have seen his potential back at the Temple. Instead of you banishing yourself to Dagobah, to train him alone?" Qui-Gon stated.

"See Obi-wan's potential you did not! Need to remind you of your parting words to me should I."

Qui-Gon winced and remembered his words to his former Master on the loading bay dock two years ago.

_(How can you give up everything you love for a child who will probably not amount to anything.")_

"Did not see what was right in front of you, evil was Xanatos, yet blind to his faults you were. Blind to Obi-Wan's potential also." Yoda berated.

Qui-Gon realised his negative emotions still fought for dominance and he was wrong in his assumption. "Master forgive me. I seem to make many mistakes, where Padawan's are concerned." he said.

"Feel sorry for yourself you can…. sorry for you I am not… Make only one mistake you have, treated Obi-Wan unfairly you did and listen to the force you do not' allow the Force to fill you completely you should, see the future you will." Yoda answered.

"Ah yes the future" Qui-Gon murmured _(Throw it away I will not, saving the future I am. "When the time is right help me you will. Save you too it will.) _

"Master Yoda' I remember what you said when you spoke of the future two years ago…

"What did you mean - save me too- Qui-Gon asked.

Yoda sighed and rested his head on his stick. "Knew I did that take Xanatos as your apprentice you would. Knew that turn he would also, however listen you would not, until the time was right….Time it is now…. for you to stop dwelling in the past, the future is here in that room." he said pointing to Obi-Wan's room. "Stay here you will; see that training him is your destiny. Prepare him for his destiny you should."

"Master I can't believe you would trust me after what I've done. You don't know what you are asking…..I have failed before… what if I fail that boy after you have brought him so far?"

"Fail you did not, Xanatos failed he did." Yoda snapped

.

"I saw the fear in Obi-Wan's eyes when he thought that Xanatos might have been here with me. How could I have missed so much evil and yet a mere child could see it." Qui-Gon admitted.

"Here is a good place to remove the taint left in your soul, learn what a mere child who gives his all to the Force can do. See for yourself what light there is in the young one, untainted he is, see evil clearly he can."

"How can you have faith in me?"

Never lost it, but lost it you have. Nevertheless, needs advanced training does Obi-wan, too old am I, tire too quickly I do…. unable to keep up with the boy." Yoda confirmed.

Qui-Gon stared at Yoda for a moment and then he smiled. "You knew I would come, you know I will stay, I think your evil." he smiled.

Yoda cackled softly, pointing to the kitchen. "Make some tea you will, then discuss Obi-wan's training we shall."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

ooo

The next morning Obi-wan, came out of his room dressed only in the leggings and a loose tunic, he was surprised to see Master Jinn making breakfast and Yoda was sitting at the table with a cup of cha.

"Good morning young one…. Sleep well did you?" Yoda questioned.

"Good Morning Masters," he acknowledged as he nodded to both Masters, yet he thought to himself _(Why does he ask me when he knows I didn't)_

Obi-wan stood in the middle of the room; his hands were clasped in front of him.

"Because if not ask! Tell me you will not! What troubles you?"

Obi-wan let out the breath he was holding, he took a quick glance over to Master Jinn. Who had finished cooking and was depositing the food on the table.

"No master I did not sleep well…. I could sense the same emotions of disappointment and pity coming from Master Jinn that I used to feel from those at the Temple. I had forgotten about those feelings until Master Jinn came here."

Qui-Gon had been listening, but now he turned to face the youngling.

" I spoke without thinking last night Obi-Wan and most of my thoughts were about my former apprentice and what pain he caused you. I am sorry for snapping at you. You have a greater understanding of faith than I have youngling, and once again I apologise."

Obi-Wan knew he should answer the master, but he was annoyed. He gave a slight bow instead and waited for his master to either berate him or let him get away with not accepting Master Jinn's apology.

Yoda, slowly brought his cup to his mouth and then he placed it on the table; still keeping his eyes on Obi-Wan.

"Ah, two stubborn apprentices I have. Fun this will be to see who breaks first. Sit and eat youngling, for today you shall learn and maybe teach a lesson too. Now Master Jinn prepared food for us he has; least we can do is eat it." Yoda smiled at Obi-wan, who returned it with a small one of his own.

Qui-Gon realised he had alienated Obi-wan with his words and feelings, and yes he could sense the stubborn streak in Obi-Wan. He knew now that he would have to earn Obi-Wan's respect.

"Obi-wan?" when the boy looked up at him Qui-Gon continued. "Obi-wan, I would like to start over and get to know you better, perhaps a sparing match today and then hopefully we will become friends; if that would be acceptable to you?"

Obi-wan opened up to the force to sense any deceit or annoyance coming from the Master, yet all he could sense was a genuine feeling of truth.

Qui-Gon glanced at Yoda acknowledging the feeling of being checked out by the boy. It made him smile inwards, to think this boy was so strong in the force, and wasn't afraid to let you know that he was checking up on you. After a moment a bashful smile spread across the young one's face.

"It is acceptable to me Master Jinn; I would like to spar with you."

"Good it is," First lesson will be in two hours in the clearing behind the house." Yoda stated.

Obi-wan ate in silence and his first impression of Master Jinn's cooking was a tick in his approval rate in Obi-Wan's eyes. The pancakes were huge and very sweet and no-one stopped him when he smothered honey all over them. He listened intently as the two masters chatted and he sensed a deeply hidden sense of humour in the man and there was a definite attempt to show Obi-Wan his good side.

"May I be excused Master?"

"Hurry to go somewhere are you?" Master Yoda inquired.

Obi-wan fiddled in his seat and glanced at Qui-Gon and then back to Yoda. "I do not want to be late for first lesson Master." Obi-wan explained not covering his excitement very well.

"Had many first of the day lessons, this day no different, is it?" Yoda inquired.

Obi-wan grinned. "Master this day is a new day unlike any other it is, for it is the present day and yesterday is the past. Master you've told me many times, do not dwell in the past. While I accept that I have had many first lessons, each lesson has been different and I'm certain this one will be different also. You yourself have taught me never to anticipate the lesson as it may surprise me."

"Hurumph…..So listen to me you do?" Yoda cackled.

"Always Master." Obi smiled.

"Very well young one excused you are." Yoda declared.

After Obi-wan left the dwelling, Qui-Gon chuckled. "I can feel the excitement bubbling in him, like

this was his very first spar. He doesn't say much, but when he does it makes sense. I remember you saying as much to me when I was an apprentice, that I must learn to leave the past where it is. I have a feeling that lesson was for me."

"Yes very perceptive he is; to have lessons from some one other than me a cause for excitement it is. Taught him much I have, but predicts my moves already he can."

Qui-Gon shook his head in doubt. "Master he is just a child; predict your moves…I doubt it; he has much to learn, maybe you are right 'too old you are.'"

"Do not underestimate young Obi-wan, for surprise you he will." Yoda said as he shook his cane at Qui-Gon.

Yoda and Qui-Gon made their way to the field, it was flat but there were boulders spotting the whole area.

Qui-Gon memorised their position so as not to crash into them during their spar.

Obi-wan was sitting on the grass meditating, the force was caressing him and both Masters could sense the light in Obi-wan growing within, calming him and settling his nerves.

Qui-Gon took out his sabre and set it for low power and took several breaths of the fresh damp air. Qui-Gon was impressed, that he was so in tune with the Force.

"I am ready, Masters." he said as he rose gracefully off the ground.

"Then begin you shall." Yoda stated as he moved off to sit on one of the largest boulders.

Qui-Gon stepped in front of Obi-wan saluting with his sabre, and bowed. Obi-wan bowed as well and held his sabre in front of him. Qui-Gon realised the boy was waiting for him to ignite his sabre first, he had positioned his feet apart in the defensive stand and his eyes were focused on Qui-Gon.

The Master ignited and parried forward immediately, Obi-wan used the force to jump back and landed on a low boulder, which put him eye level with Qui-Gon's tall stature, but he still hadn't ignited his sabre. Qui-Gon circled the boulder and as he did Obi-wan moved with him keeping his gaze on the Master's eyes. Qui-Gon made to lunge to the left and then he swung his blade to the right, thinking Obi-wan would be off balance and would fail to see the strike aimed at his feet.

However Obi-wan somersaulted forward, moving his feet upwards and as he did he lit his sabre and blocked Qui-Gon's blade as he twisted over and landed on his feet running. He turned to face Qui-Gon in the basic Jedi stance with his leading foot back, his shoulders and his sabre arm where slightly forward. He held his sabre level with his waist and the blade was supposed to be pointing just over the Masters head. Only Obi-wan was holding his sabre too high and Qui-Gon sensed that he was unsure where he should be holding the sabre, because of Qui-Gon's height.

Qui-Gon parried across from left to right, causing Obi-wan to move his blade in a downward movement, loosing site of Qui-Gon's eyes and in doing so missed the Master eyeing Obi-wan's unprotected side.

Qui-Gon's blade quickly retraced its original path coming back across from the right to left and while Obi-wan's blade was hitting the ground, Qui-Gon brushed him on his side. The sting of the burn made him yelp "Owwch", but he regained his composure and flipped onto another rock. It was then that Qui-Gon realised the problem. Obi-wan had never faced off with anyone taller than he, and he didn't know how to compensate for it.

He disengaged his sabre "Obi-wan please come here."

Obi-wan jumped off the rock and walked over, and wondered if the Master was calling off their sabre class, because he didn't think he was worthy. Obi-wan stood in front of him looking a little flushed.

"Master Yoda if you wouldn't mind, I would like to watch the two of you spar for a while so I may see better how far Obi-wan has advanced?"

Yoda knew what Qui-Gon was thinking and he was pleased, for that was the reason he wanted Qui-Gon to train

Obi-wan, for Obi-wan's whole sparing life had been spent with a three foot Master. Obi-wan was now sparing with a giant and he didn't know how to adjust to the extra height.

Immediately when Yoda and Obi-wan entered into the sparing drill, Qui-Gon could see the change in the boy's style.

He performed form ll the Makashi with style and grace as did Yoda, eventually Yoda began attacking heavily, forcing Obi-wan to change his style to Form lll the Soresu.

Obi-wan seemed to enjoy this form the most, it was a defensive style and the quick movement close to the body helped to protect his body from the slashes and parries of Yoda's blade. Qui-Gon noted Obi-wan hardly ever jumped onto the rocks and boulders as he spared with Yoda, and he radiated a calm presence, but at no time did he relax and feel overconfident. His concentration was amazing for one so young.

Obi-wan held his own for quite a long time; however Yoda was getting weary, so he jumped onto the large boulder and said "Enough."

Obi-wan closed down his sabre clipping it onto his belt, and bowed low to his Master.

"Very good Obi-wan, now I understand the problem." Qui-Gon stated.

"Problem Master…what problem?"

"Size, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan looked at him with a confused look, he thought _(he thinks I am too short to use a sabre.)_

"It is obvious what has occurred and I can say I am not surprised." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-wan looked at Master Yoda who had a blank look on his face. Obi thought again _(Am I missing something? he talks in riddles like Master Yoda)_

"Size, Obi-wan in plain Basic, Master Yoda is too short." Qui-Gon grinned.

Obi-wan felt his face flush with embarrassment; he would never say that to Master Yoda. He looked at the diminutive Master expecting an argument or something, but there was calm. And Obi wondered if it was the calm before the storm.

Yoda spoke after a moment. "What say you Obi-Wan, is Master Qui-Gon right?"

"No Master! You're not too short… You are,… well you are... you."

"Yes young one correct you are, nevertheless correct is Qui-Gon, for in the Temple you would have many different shapes and sizes to spar with. Learn to compensate and adjust your style you would. Yet here, different it is, no one but me there was to teach you. Understand now do you?"

After a moment he nodded. "Yes Master I understand." and he grinned at the two Masters, some devious thoughts running through his head.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself youngling, 'short or not, catch you still, I can, and paddle you I will."

Obi-wan smiled widely at the small Master "Yes Master, but I don't recall you ever paddling me?"

Qui-Gon held back his smile and stepped forward to show Obi-Wan how to compensate for the difference in size. They worked on foot placement and parrying. By the end of the lesson Obi-Wan was deflecting all of Qui-Gon's strikes.

Qui-Gon called and end to the days duel when he felt that Obi-Wan was tiring.

Qui-Gon was grateful that Yoda left them alone, the old master had returned to the dwelling to give them time to get to know one another better.

"You did very well Obi-Wan, considering that I'm twice your size." He said as he sat down on a protruding trunk of a tree and tapped the spot next to him for Obi-Wan to sit down.

Obi-Wan wiped his forehead with the towel. "It was difficult at first to gain my balance and your size is so much different to Master Yoda's."

"Yes, and when you duel others you will need to compensate each time until you grow a bit. Yoda has done an excellent job teaching you Obi-Wan, you are a credit to him and I did enjoy our spar, thank you."

'I enjoyed it too, Master Jinn." He said stripping down to his shorts. "If I may be excused Master Jinn, I am going for a swim; would you care to join me?"

Qui-Gon's initial reaction was to say no, but he knew that Obi-Wan was still testing him and it was an invitation to be sociable. Something that Qui-Gon found difficult to do.

"Its ok if you don't want to, I can go by myself." He said as he threw the towel over the root of the tree.

"Wait Obi-Wan, I think a refreshing swim is a wonderful idea. I would love to join you."

Qui-Gon swam in the pond for awhile and watched as Obi-Wan dove under the water brining up small smooth pebbles; showing him each one.

"This one has red veins in it and Master Yoda said that this whole planet was volcanic and each pebble has a distinct coloured vein running through them. I have some with blue and green veins in it too."

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan was nervous and was chatting about nothing to keep from showing his anxiety.

"Obi-Wan, would you like to ask me anything?" He asked sensing a multitude of questions waiting to be asked.

Obi-Wan dropped the pebbles and tread water as he gazed at Qui-Gon.

"Why did you come here?"

"I came because I had a dream; a dream about you."

"Me, you dreamt about me, why?"

"The Force showed me a vision and at first I thought it was me in the vision, looking so happy and contented. I wanted to feel like that again. I knew that Yoda was here and so I came, not really understanding why the Force was pushing me to do so, but when I got here I realised it was you I saw in my vision."

"The Force told you to come and find me?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Obi-Wan swam over to the shore and sat in waist high water. "If the Force told you about me, why didn't the Force tell you that your Padawan was bad? Master Yoda said he knew that Xanatos was bad."

"Because I wasn't listening then, and if it did tell me I didn't want to believe it."

"Master Yoda says that you should always listen to the Force, even if it doesn't seem right, it is there to guide us and make us see if one path is better than another. That's why we came here, Master Yoda said the Force told him that I would learn about the Force here."

"Yes and I am grateful to Master Yoda for doing that and I can tell that you are an excellent student."

"Master Yoda said you used to listen, but that you closed yourself off."

"Master Yoda is very perceptive and so are you young one."

"Master Jinn?"

"Yes Obi-Wan."

"I was annoyed before. But I wanted to let you know that I accept your apology. I know I should have said so straight away, but I was…"

"Stubborn?"

Obi-Wan blushed, and nodded his head. "Master Yoda said I have a stubborn streak in me that get's me into trouble sometimes!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "So do I Obi-Wan, so do I."

tbc


End file.
